polcanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Whitaker
Gabriel Whitaker is the Leader of the New Democratic Party of Canada and a Member of Parliament for Dartmouth, Nova Scotia. He is the first and only openly gay leader of a major political party in North America. He replaced Alexa McDonough in January of 2003. Before Politics Gabriel was born in Montréal, Québec, to Franklin and Simone-Marie Robespierre Whitaker. He was raised in a working-class household, with his father owning a small butchery on the street they resided on and his mother working part-time as a maid at a nearby luxury hotel. Gabriel earned his Bachelor's Degree at McGill University before continuing his studies at Dalhousie University. While at Dalhousie, he met his partner, Adam Goulette. Gabriel graduated in 1997 with a Master's Degree in Laws. Instead of moving back to his hometown, Gabriel moved to permanently reside in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia, with his partner. He began work later that year with Bailey & Associates Law Firm with civil litigation work. Early Political Career Since his time at Dalhousie, Gabriel had been heavily involved with the Greater Halifax New Democratic Party association, working to elect candidates locally, regionally, and nationally. In 1998, he ran as the New Democratic candidate for MLA in Dartmouth North. He won by a narrow margin over his competitors. He focused on domestic issues while serving as an MLA. In 1999, then-MP for Dartmouth Wendy Lill announced that politics were not where her passion lay and did not plan to run for re-election. Heavily involved with the riding association and a freshman MLA, Gabriel easily took the party's nomination for the 2000 candidacy. He ran a heavily contested election and won election to Ottawa with just 2,000 votes over his closest opponent. In Parliament, Gabriel remained in the party backbench for most of his career, occasionally questioning ministers on matters of social justice and military invention, primarily on the Iraq situation. Leader of the New Democrats In 2003, Gabriel was acclaimed leader of the New Democrats, following a series of short-run leaders, without opposition. His election marked the naming of the first openly gay leader of a major political party in North America. Some expressed discontent over this fact; however, most remained hopeful with the new leadership. Non-Policy Towards Québécois Sovereignty Shortly after becoming the Leader, Gabriel announced that he would go on the cross-Canada Meet Gabriel tour. At the event in Québec City, Gabriel unveiled the New Democratic Party's new policy towards Québec sovereignty. http://politicscanada.x10hosting.com/sim/index.php?showtopic=1188 The event was considered a success, as it created buzz around the NDP and their role in Québec. Some party members are thought to only be half-heartedly supportive of the measure and feel that it may bring the NDP labels of being sovereigntist. Later that same month, four by-elections were announced, including three in Québec: Berthier—Montcalm and Lac-Saint-Jean—Saguenay, and the Liberal-controlled LaSalle—Émard. The New Democrats were the "most consistently active campaign" according to the CBC http://politicscanada.x10hosting.com/sim/index.php?s=&showtopic=936&view=findpost&p=11979, and Whitaker remarked that he thought that the NDP should actively compete in every riding, including those where the NDP candidate had no chances of electability. The by-elections were very much considered a litmus test for the new non-policy. The New Democrats garnered 10% increases in Berthier—Montcalm and Lac-Saint-Jean—Saguenay but saw little improvement in LaSalle—Émard. CBC reports suggested that the results reflected at least a minor approval of the new non-policy towards Québécois Sovereignty. Personal Life Gabriel has been partnered to Adam Goulette since the summer of 1996. Currently, Nova Scotia does not offer marriage licenses to same-sex couples. The two have no children. Gabriel enjoys running, community advocacy, cooking, and spending time with his partner. He attends services at the local United Church every Sunday. External Links Who's Who Biography http://politicscanada.x10hosting.com/sim/index.php?s=&showtopic=275&view=findpost&p=11124 Electoral Record Whitaker, Gabriel Whitaker, Gabriel Whitaker, Gabriel Whitaker, Gabriel